1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of microwave and millimeter wave devices and more particularly to a structure in the form of a multilayer via emulating a coaxial cable having a specific characteristic impedance.
2. Description of Related Art
The efficient transfer of electromagnetic energy such as microwaves (Mw) and millimeter waves (MMw), requires a well defined structure that minimizes reflections and provides a specific characteristic impedance to a signal. Typically such a structure is comprised of a metallized conductor and ground return within a dielectric medium. A coaxial cable is an illustrative example. Based on the physical characteristics of the conductor and dielectric, minimum reflections and characteristic impedance requirements can be satisfied.
The transfer of Mw/MMw signals typically include microstrip, stripline, coplanar waveguide, slot line, rectangular waveguides as well as coaxial cable. The propagation of Mw and MMw signals between planar layers stacked in a 3-dimensional multi-layer configuration is not well established because of the difficulty and/or inability to provide a continuous and well defined conductor/ground structure.